HOTD: The Breaking of Dawn
by Survivor XYK
Summary: Normal life is boring. At least for your average teenager. Until one day a horrible viral outbreak occurs. Now 5 teenagers must form a group to fight for their lives. * DISCLAIMER*: This is by no way, our entire creation! The characters and events they encounter are, but this is based off an anime. That credit goes to the creators of H.O.T.D.
1. Act I: ZDay 96hrs

It was just another morning, waking up in Tawashi city with the sunlight glaring through the blinds to wake up an 18 year old girl named Nozomi Seijin. A she gave an irritated moan to welcome the last of her average days, she forced herself to sit up then drag herself out of the devastatingly comfy bed. Trudging forward into the bathroom within the halls of her home, she looked over at her reflection. Bright green eyes she had inherited by the father that had left her at a young age stared back at her emotionlessly, a look she nearly always wore. Nozomi grumbled slightly at seeing her short, brown (So dark it seemed black) hair disheveled from last night's twists and turned in bed. She undressed herself and stepped into a steamy shower, as she did every day. Somehow though, something so common gave her a strange feeling today, she thought about the past, how having a shower like this was a luxury very few could afford. She would soon find out though, that in the near future this hot bath would yet again become an uncommon treat. For those who stay alive, that is. As the warm water dripped down Nozomi's body, she thought about what she'd do during the day. What her mother may have made for breakfast, as if she couldn't make it herself, what that suck up boss would make her do at work, what new ridiculous and silently hilarious drama the student's at school would come up with today. Ah, that reminded her, she still needed to write that essay… it was due in two days. Stepping out of the bath, the shrugged it off, she could make an essay worth 85p in two hours so she saw no reason to get anxious. Quickly getting dressed she got ready to go to work, seeing as her mother was a close friend of the quaint little pastry shop, Nozomi had customized hours so it wouldn't inconvenience school.

"Nozomi! Sweetie, come down for breakfast!" Caller her mother's cheery voice, and just as she thought, she had made breakfast even though Nozomi had asked her countless times to let her make it herself.

She sighed "Coming, mom." She said blandly, coming down the stairs to see her mother's smiling face greet her. "Good morning! I made pancakes~!" Mirai said, sounding proud of herself, which was ever so slightly annoying to her daughter seeing as she worked at a restaurant, and was capable of making a Baked Alaska blindfolded. "Mom, you didn't have to I can take care of myself perfectly…"

"What's so wrong about wanting to pamper my little girl?" Soon after Mirai's response Nozomi found herself in a vice-like snuggle that seemed more like strangulation to her. She didn't fight though, only sighed apathetically, she was use to her mother's far too jolly attitude, at least for her own taste. The only reason she said they were related was because she held half of Mirai's DNA in her own body plan. "Don't call me that, please… It's degrading." Nozomi protested, she never liked being treated like a child, she was more self sufficient than half the teenage population in this city. At least the very least. After a small discussion to which Nozomi and Mirai equally gave into, the youngest of the two began to eat the now syrup drenched pancakes quietly, only saying the occasional small "Mmhm" or "Okay" to assure her mother that she was listening to her attempts at beginning a conversation. Once her breakfast was gone from her plate, and fake socialization done with she got up and left for work, just as she did every week day. But she's felt uneasy the entire morning, trying to figure out why as she walked to work she became lost in her thoughts.

She felt like something was going to happen, soon. No idea what though, which was unusual for her, she had the tendency to predict things fairly easily. She soon became tired of trying to figure out the reason of her awkward feeling and just watched the world around her. The pathetic drunks already roaming the streets, the gossiping girls around the corner and the disgusting kid in the alleyway, surely looking for someone to rob, it all seemed like her own personal joke. A small smile creeped on her face, letting the serene and quiet demeanor lighten up a bit, even though it was for all the wrong reasons. Lost in her thoughts as she entered the small café filled with the smell of fresh bread, she bumped into another girl walking out. Nozomi looked down at her, seeing she had bright green eyes like her own. A braid fell from the side of her face; otherwise she had short brown hair, with flicks of it pointing every which way. She recognized her from school. It was Suzu Yasuhiro, Nozomi didn't talk to her much, so she just walked passed, not bothering to excuse the push so she could just move on with her normal day.

Suzu huffed as she walked away from the bakery, going off about manners and such. She had been raised to be kind to those around them. It's not like she would have said anything to the girl anyways, she was from school, and to add to that she was older then her. If it were anyone she hadn't known she would have asked her just why she was being so rude and not even try to apologize to her. Even so, Suzu didn't have the energy to carry on such an argument; she had felt sick all day, like something was going to happen. Not to mention her little sister Emi gave her trouble this morning getting up, saying something about the birds acting strange the past few days and not wanting to go. That they had to save up foods, water and survival tools because something was going to happen. Emi never went on like that before, but today was not the day to start. So, Suzu nearly shoved a waffle down the little girl's mouth, then in her own to rush her out of the apartment in the early morning rush, to which they had grown so used to. Neither was aware of its impending end, of course.

Suzu soon reached the apartment she lived in; the familiar high stone building was a nice sight to see after such a hectic day. Climbing up the stairs she got to the floor that held the apartment. She had to say, it was pretty good for living in the city, she and her sister had their own rooms so they couldn't complain. Their relatives had taken them in after their parents couldn't care for them anymore; Suzu misses her parents very much so, although she doesn't tell Emi. It would hurt the poor girl to much to know her own parents could afford them; they just didn't the two of them. With a sigh, Suzu pushed those thoughts to the back of her head, putting the still warm bread in the oven so it would stay warm and went into her room to try and get some sleep before school. Although of course nothing goes as planned, Emi burst through the door running and threw open Suzu's door.

"Suzu! I told you something was going to happen today! But you didn't listen to me! Auntie and Uncle still aren't home! Something could have happened to them! What's going to happen to us? We don't have any where to go! I'm only a primary school student and you're only in high school we can't support ourselves!" Emi continued on with her rambling until, Suzu stopped her.

"Emi, shut up! I told you they were coming home later tonight. You need to stop reading all those books about birds and how they can predict the weather or what's going to happen! You also need to stop talking like that at school. You could use some friends besides those damn birds. God knows they're the ones plotting something..."

Emi huffed, "Fine. Whatever you say, and I do to have a friend! I'm actually looking forward to school next year because I want to go to the same one as her! So there! Now then, I'm going into the bath, so don't go through my things!" And with that Emi turned around and left, just as quickly as she had came.

Finally realizing that she wasn't going to get any sleep grabbed a piece of the still warm bread, grabbed her bag and wrote a note saying she was going for a walk, addressed to Emi. She walked down and out the stairs taking bites of the bread as she walked around the streets absentmindedly. She didn't want to own up to it but truthfully what Emi had said about the birds had begun to bother her. What if something were to happen tomorrow? She didn't know what would or could happen, and the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach hadn't gone away. Suddenly, Suzu stopped and sighed, she was lost. Stumbling through the thick woods, she made some noise within the brush, having no idea someone was nearby.

"What the hell...Hey whoever you are, show yourself this instant." A young man was sitting in a small fountain after he fell in it by mistake. He shook the water out of his hair and heard a bit of rustling in the bushes nearby. Getting up onto his feet, the brown and spiky haired man headed in that direction.

Suzu walked out from the trees with a huff holding her hands up, "Sorry, sorry. Just got lost taking a walk." The teen that demanded her name was Jin Hatake.

Jin had rolled his eyes. "That's fine, look the only way out of here is to go down the hill, and circle back around the gates down there and make a right."

Suzu smiled and nodded, "Thanks! Didn't mean to get on your property or anything..."

Jin looked at her closer, and his eyes widened a bit. "Say do I know you...?"

Thinking, Suzu was quiet for a moment while she looked at the teen, "I don't know. You seem kinda familiar. Maybe we've seen each other at school?" she shrugged at the idea.

"Could be, but honestly, I don't care. Just pay attention to your surroundings from now on." Jin sighed, crossing his arms, clearly annoyed with this girl.

Suzu head off with a huff for the city, "For fuck's sake. Everybody must have something up their ass today..."

Jin watched her storm away nonchalantly, and then looked back over his shoulder to his home, giving a smirk. It was very large, and spacious, very few people know where it is located, until now... Most people wouldn't think anything of him until they heard his last name. Both of his parents are dead, but did great things with their lives. His Mother was a top fashion designer, and his Father, noticed as one of Japan's greatest military heroes. Nevertheless, Jin hated attention so he never told anyone his last name, he usually just ignored them, but if he had to give them a last name, he would simply lie about it. He had turned back to face his front and looked down at himself. "Shit, this is just great, now I'm going to freeze to death. Oh well, Father suffered worse, no need to complain."

Once Jin finally reached the city limits, he slowed his pace, knowing better than to bring too much attention to himself. The wind started to stir up and as it blew his own wiry hair got in his face. He brushed it away, and realized he was being watched. He had turned to see a man with a knife in hand was grinning at him. Jin glared at him and dashed off, he wasn't one for hand to hand combat; he preferred distance fighting so much more. As Jin is being chased the strange man was shouting things at him, "What's wrong, kid? Don't tell me you are pissing yourself already? That's such a bitch move." Jin had disappeared around a corner, and while the thug looked for him Jin stepped out from his hiding place, swinging his bag at the man's head, connecting with it. The man had dropped the knife, out cold on the ground.

Jin rolls his eyes and continues on to his destination. Finally he arriving at the gates of the city's graveyard, he walked through them, and walked up a hill. Soon he saw a familiar face, Sakura Yuzuki. They were both in the same class, at Tawashi High, and had done a few projects together. Jin was always distant though, and still was when Sakura tried to greet him with a smile and wave, Jin just kept on walking.

Sakura had laughed a bit nervously as Jin continued walking. She was used to him being so astray from others. She had tried to change that about him, but it seemed like her tactics wouldn't work so she just accepted it. She started to think to herself. "I wonder why, Jin is here. Maybe he has a dead relative around…poor guy. Maybe I should go and help him." Sakura then attempted to go and follow Jin, but the wind was blowing pretty strongly. It blew her skirt up, showing her panties. With a blush, Sakura pushed her skirt back down. "U-uhh...maybe he will be okay on his own."

She had turned back to the graves, both of her parents lying beside each other. "Bye Mom, bye Dad, I'll bring flowers tomorrow!" Then she headed back the way she came. As she was walking back home, the sun was setting in the distance, and watched it for a bit. She had smiled, loving the scene, a few birds passing by. Thoughts of her parents started to run through her mind. "I always tend to think about them around this time...but something is different. It is as though Mommy and Daddy are turning in their graves. Like something sinister is coming in the near future. I don't like this at all..."

Shaking her head, Sakura ran back to her home. Rushing inside, she looked around to see that everything was okay, knowing her Brother was at work. Trying to calm down her nerves, she went to go start the shower, getting out of her clothes and stepping in. While she was showering, her phone was going off like crazy; calls, texts, just about everything. After a while, Sakura had finally gotten done showering and got herself in her pajamas, then went downstairs to go watch television before bed. She had some milk with her, she took a sip as the news were on. It was awful. Sakura had turned it up to hear the voices a bit clearer.

"Live from Channel 4, I am Kira Kurosakgi and I'm here at the Tawashi Plaza. It is 8:48 P.M., and I have an amazing scoop!" A young man in his 20's was standing next to her, he looked terrified. "Here with me, is 23 year old, Shu Isamu, and he has quite the story to tell. Shu?" She holds the microphone up to his mouth.

"W-w-well...I uh... Heh... I-I know no one will believe me but..." He was sweating so much that he had to wipe it away from his face, to keep it out of his eyes. "We are all going to die!" Standbys look at him, and stare in amazement. He grabs a hold on Kurosakgi's microphone with her still holding onto it. "M-My cousin who is currently visiting France...I-I talked to him late last night, and he showed me a video, it was of something human-like eating another person! I felt so sick!" Kurosakgi tries to pull the device away from him but he fights to keep it in his grasp. "We are not safe! Please believe me! That thing caught wind of my cousin and it chased him, and ate him too! I heard his screams! There have also been reports of these demons in America, and England! WE ARE NOT SAFE, please listen! We are going to die!" The reactions from people are all mixed, some laugh, while others back away in terror. Kurosakgi finally gets her mic back.

"Well like I said, an amazing scoop! Now it is your choice to decide if he is a crazy, or if we are crazy for not believing him. Kira Kurosakgi, reporting out!"

Sakura turns off the television, slowly, she hugged her knees. "I know that is foolish to believe...but what if that is the reason I feel as though something is wrong...? This can't be though. It's all in his head." She laughs it off, and heads outside to get some fresh air. As she stares out to the city, she rested her cheek on her hand and sighs. Blinking a bit as she saw a young man with outstanding brown hair, part of it in a braid that lies on his back. Something had fallen out of the boy's pocket and she went to go and fetch it for him. "Excuse me!"

The boy's name is Kenshin Ichigo. He was so distracted, not to mention bothered by the fact that his Father was so much more powerful than him, he couldn't shake the fact that he still had so much more to learn when it came to swordsmanship. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed but a bracelet he ALWAYS kept with him had fallen out of his pocket. Kenshin spun around hearing a voice shouting at him. He had spotted a girl around his age heading full speed at him. She was very beautiful, getting Kenshin to stare. She bent over and picked something up off of the ground, then continued towards him, she gave him a friendly smile and handed him the bracelet once she reached him.

"You had dropped this a way's back there. So I thought I'd be the nice person I am and give it to you!" She giggled softly as he took the bracelet.

Kenshin took it, blinking when he noticed it was one of his most prized possessions and looked up at the girl. "Thank you so much, this is my most treasured item. I don't know what I would have done without it."

Sakura rubs the back of her head sheepishly, with a small blush crossing her face. "It was no problem. Glad I could help out in some way!" She looked around and saw that the sun had completely disappeared and she gasped. "Oh no! I need to get back home, or I'm in big trouble. G-gomen!" She had bowed slightly to the boy in front of her and, turned on her heel running back home.

Kenshin was left watching her leave with puzzled look on his face. "Well that's was sweet...kinda weird as well, though." Meanwhile, at his home his younger sibling was having a very hectic evening.

"DADDDDDDY! Patriot doesn't feel so good!" The small girl had burst into a large room, which was decorated to resemble that of an old-fashion Japanese dojo. In fact that was how the entire building looked like. She had tears in her eyes, as if she were about to break down crying right then and there, looking around to not see anyone in the room. She then turned and ran into another room within the home to find no one there either, wiping her eyes, Rin ran out of the room trying not to cry. She had run back into her room where a puppy was laying on the bed. The dog didn't seem all too happy to see her; it was just lying on her bed as though it were depressed. She climbed onto her bed, and looked down at her dog, burying her face into him, crying her eyes out.

As she cried, there was a knock on her open door. Rin stopped to look up to see her older brother there. His deep brown eyes took one look at her and her felt her pain.

"K-Kenshin!" Rin had gotten off her bed, running over to her older brother and wrapped her arms around his waist looking up at him. "Kenshin, something is wrong with Patriot! I think he is sad!" Kenshin had turned his gaze over to the puppy, who was still in the same position as before. He picked his sister up in his arms, and carried her over to her bed, laying her down on it.

"Rin, there is nothing wrong with him. He just feels that something is wrong. Isn't that right buddy?" Kenshin had rubbed Patriot's head, and the puppy just whimpered a little bit. "Don't worry Rin; he will be back to normal in no time. Now it is getting late you get some rest, we have to go to school tomorrow." Kenshin had leaned over, and kissed Rin on her forehead, to then turn around to let her get ready for bed. Rin grabbed his hand, so Kenshin looked down at her, a raised eyebrow on his face.

"I love you, Kenshin..." He had given her a big grin and chuckled softly.

"I love you more, Rin. Always remember that." He patted his sister's head as she let go of his hand. He walked over to the door, and put one hand on the doorknob, and the other on the light switch. "Sleep tight, Rin." He then cut off the lights and closed the door softly behind him.

Once the door was closed he let out a long sigh. Kenshin closed his eyes as he leaned against the door, thinking to himself. "So, Patriot can feel it too huh? Something definitely isn't right around here. I don't like this feeling." He had gotten up off the door, and walked into his room to get ready for the night as well. He stripped down to his underwear and had sat on his bed turning on the television. The program that was on was of monster terrorizing the people in the area. Kenshin chuckled quietly to himself shaking his head, turning the television back off. "At least I know nothing like that will ever happen. This isn't the movies, it is real life." He tossed the remote into a nearby chair and laid down, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Little did he know the beginning of the end was already happening.


	2. Act II: ZDay 72hrs

Another day in Tawashi high school, the noise of teenage chatter filling the adult-less classroom. It was supposed to be a 2nd year math class, but the entire school staff had been called together for a meeting. It was most likely some assembly, the principal always did a school wide meeting when there was an impending assembly, so of course the students took advantage of their class without an authoritative figure. One of these, was Sakura, sitting there talking to some of her friends, ignoring the work their teacher had left for them as everyone else was. Girlish giggles and boisterous laughter were coming from just about everyone. Only Jin sat alone on the floor, leaning against a wall, his head hanging in slumber. Sakura noticed him, and knew him better than he liked, so she came closer.

The chatter within the room didn't seem to irritate Jin as much as most would have thought. While the students went on and on about random things, Jin sat on the floor against the back wall. He had put his hands in his pockets, and stretched his legs out, in front of him, not caring if someone tripped over them. He had his eyes closed, hoping no one would have bothered him. It seemed to work flawlessly, until he heard footsteps reaching him along with familiar voice right next to him.

Crouching down, she smiled at the familiar face, which she had seen at the graveyard the day before. "Hello there!"

He opened his eyes to look over to his right, seeing Sakura crouched right next to him. He let out a small sigh at the sight, "Out of all the people, of course you would be the one to notice I'm not actually asleep."

Sakura giggled at the comment, giving the brown haired boy a small knowing wink. "You can't fool me! Now, you don't mind if I sit here next to you, right?" Not waiting for an answer, she held her skirt and sat on the floor beside Jin, a kind smile decorating her face.

Even though Sakura gave him no time to answer, Jin wasn't going to bothering answering the pointless question anyway. He knows the caring and sweet girl all too well, and knew she would have sat there even if he had said no. Momentarily after, Jin looked among their classmates and scoffed. "It's funny isn't it? How everyone is all jolly. It makes me sick..." It was true. None of them had any idea that they were doomed, but Jin did.

Sakura couldn't help but blink at the comment, never had Jin said something similar to this in all the times they had worked together in class. "Why would you say that, Jin? It would be great if you were just as jolly!"

Jin wasn't much of a talker, let alone someone easy to open up. He just didn't know how to, but there was something special about Sakura that got him to. "Come on, Sakura. I know you have felt it too." He had pulled himself up onto his feet, his feet carrying himself over to the window, looking out to the spring view. "Something bad is going down. It's the same reason the military jets have been flying overhead."

Sakura's facial expression dampened a bit, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She didn't know what to say as she looked up at Jin's stern face, so remained silent for a moment.

"Yeah, I know..." She only looked to the ground, thinking over the news report she saw last night.

The P.A. had come on, every single student became silent as the sound of rustling was on the other side of the speaker system. The voice that came out of it sounded stern, with a hint of fear and doubt in it.

"Students, attention all students, we are calling a school assembly in the gym. We would like you all to be here and set within 10 minutes, and if you even think about playing hooky from this meeting, you will not be going on the year end trip, to Paris, France. Thanks you and I shall be seeing you shortly." The P.A. had clicked off and as the student looked among each other, talking about what could be going on; Jin glanced back and Sakura, with an 'I told you so' look on his face, and headed out of the classroom door.

Sakura sat there, thinking intently. The principal had sounded so anxious... Could the school board know something we didn't? What about that news report and that guy, Shu? A sigh escaped her lips as she stood; she had to push those thoughts to the back of her head. Surely it was nothing. Sakura walked out behind Jin, taking a few moments to reach the nearly empty gym.

She looked around, seeing the students hadn't decided to come quite yet, so she sat at the bottom bleacher and stared off, wondering what this was all about. Everyone was expecting an assembly, but now things seemed like more than 'just another assembly'.

As both Sakura and Jin reached the gym and took their seats, students began to flood into the gym with mixed emotions. Some were terribly anxious while others were excited or jittery about what could be going on. None the less, the stress level was through the roof. Jin had nudged Sakura, who was sitting next to him. "I bet one of these kids ends up freaking out before the day is over."

She couldn't help but giggle at the remark, "I doubt it, it can't be anything that bad!" Sakura took another glance around the room, the teachers looked so preoccupied with each other, whispering and shaking their heads at something. Not even Kyoto Sensei was bothering with threatening the disobedient students, corralling everyone to their seats. Everything seemed so... Not normal.

Jin had rested his elbows on his knees, his arms outstretched and his hands cupped together. He didn't know what exactly to expect, but he knew no good would come of it. When everyone was while seated down, the principal and a few of the staff were, standing in the middle of the gym, facing the students.

Then, they began to speak. "Thank you students of Tawashi high, for your cooperation and attending this assembly. Because of the seriousness involved with today's matter, we've decided to skip all formalities."

Sakura raises an eyebrow, how strange... The principal wasn't one for 'skipping' anything

One of the students had stood up in their seat, and shouted out. "What do you mean the 'seriousness involved'?!" It was clear he was very upset, and the assembly hadn't even started. Not only that, he got the others to get all fired up along with him.

One of the teachers scowled and yelled into a megaphone as the uniformed body began an uproar, "Silence! Your principal is trying to speak here, now either you pipe down and sit respectfully, or you'll begin a disciplinary punishment!"

The students had quieted down after a minute or two and waited, still on edge. Jin and looked around not saying a word. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he blended in with the others. He leaned over a bit in a hushed tone speaking to Sakura. "It's already starting..."

She glanced Jin, the stress getting to even Sakura. Her interest peaked when she saw the principal's mouth begin to move again after the majority had settled down. All ears where on what he had to say, for most likely the very first time.

"No reason to be alarmed children. This is just a precaution within the schools in the entire district. We know you all have gone through this before, but we have the need to go over it yet again. There are to be no, talking to strangers, approaching foreign people, and do not ever go near anyone that is acting strangely. Never get into a car with someone you do not know, and always stay in sight of someone, never allow yourself to be alone." The students didn't even let him finish, they all groaned and booed as the principal was talking.

He furrowed his brow at the student body reaction, but continued either way. "Due to this same attitude of the youth, the schools have decided that no student shall be out after 7:30 pm! If this rule is violated, the consequences WILL BE GRAVE. So do not intend on overlooking this very simple rule. It is also recommended students remain within their homes as much possible even before this hour. Your parents have all been notified, so you can not lie to them either."

This caused a huge uproar within the students. Some even looked as if they were getting ready to riot. One student had gotten out of his seat, sitting at the edge of the bleachers. He had grabbed a steel chair from under the bleachers and heaved it over to the staff. Some of the other students had started rioting along with him, so Jin blinked looking around. "There's my que..." He slips out from under the staff's vision and sneaks to the exit.

"A-ah! Wait, Jin!" Sakura stumbled up from her seat to see three other students heading for the exit, two short haired girls, one jet black and the other a warm brown, and that boy she had run into yesterday. She mumbled to herself, so not everyone is as rambunctious as the other rioting children... She took one last look at the nervous teachers, trying to calm everyone down. Sakura too believed that such a rule was out of bounds, but... they surely must have had a reason for this... Sakura quickly tiptoed down the steps and past the angry uniforms to walks out and catch up with her classmate.

Jin had heard Sakura call out to him, but he had to get out of sight. Once done, he had waited for her to catch up. As soon as she did, Jin continued to walk, sliding his hands in his pockets. "This is getting out of hand. They don't even know what is going on and they are already losing it."

"Well, you know the students in this school; they make a ruckus out of nothing...! That's... probably all it is." She continued to try and convince herself nothing was wrong, but the day became stranger as the clock ticked.

"I'm not so sure." He kept walking and reached a small hallway between the lockers and the bathrooms. "I know you saw the news. I just don't know if we can actually believe that is what's really going on."

Her eyes widened as she followed him. So he watched it too...? "Well... when people need answers, they'll believe anything... For all we know, he's just some poor guy with his head in knots..."

Jin let out a long annoyed sigh, "Sakura listen, I know you are trying to stay positive here, but you need to realize...life as we know it, is over." He walks away from her leaving her to ponder her own thoughts as he headed over to his locker.

Sakura was left alone, watching Jin's back become smaller with distance. The world as we knew it... ending...? What a... worrying thought. The minutes ticked away and the students were herded into their rooms for the usual classes, Sakura and Jin included. But, these normal classes... didn't feel 'normal'. Everyone's minds wandered the entire time; it's doubt-able that anyone could remember anything the teachers had spoken. Anything except the assembly. As the classes ended and changed, lunch time came around. There was the same rush to get first in line or to get the usual seating, as always, and as always the food was less than pleasurable, but edible.

"Here you are Miss Seijun." Smiled a cafeteria worker as she handed the 3rd year student Nozomi her tray, just as she has for the past three years. A fake smile accompanied by a single nod was her response, regardless the time passed, as she looked for the least populate table she could find. Miraculously, there was one without a single person, to her delight. Her head held high, she walked past glances and whispers; she was used to comments by her fellow students. Comments of admiration, or intimidation, either or was humorous to her, a small smirk tugging at her lips. Nozomi took a seat, and began to eat with only her thoughts.

Sakura left her class very distraught. Her mind was clouded with so many thoughts. They just overflowing in her mind; but she decided to try and shake the haunting thoughts off. She grabbed her packed lunch from her locker and headed into the cafeteria; she hated the lunch the school had to serve. She had tried it once, and became sick all throughout that day. She looked around, not seeing Jin anywhere, figuring he must have gone outside and was up in the old oak tree like he always was. She huffed at the thought and spoke softly to herself, "That boy needs to make some friends…" She was just about to turn around and go look for him, until she spotted someone sitting alone. She couldn't make out who it was, but that didn't matter, she couldn't help but want to go and cheer up someone who was lonely. Upon getting closer to her, Sakura realized who it was. It was the same girl that she had saw earlier in the gym, the one who was leaving along with two others. She had got up to the table and smiled at the older girl. "Hello, there! Mind if I join you?"

"Hmm?" Green eyes looked up from the tray to see a girl smiling down at her. Nozomi raised her brow "A 2nd year student...? Now, what could you want with me...?" she inquired now that her desired solitude had been disturbed.

"What do I want? I want to sit down and eat lunch with you, silly." She giggled slightly and took a seat, seeing as the emerald eyed girl didn't object. She holds out her hand across the table greeting her. "The name's Sakura Yuzuki!"

The name resonated in her mind. Sakura Yuzuki, eh...? "I am Nozomi Seijun, 3rd year class president." She ignored the outstretched hand, keeping to formal introductions. Nozomi figured that her name was known well enough for this girl to get scared off. At least, that's what she hoped.

Sakura blinked, and rubbed her head sheepishly with a nervous laugh. "Yeah... OH! You are the young lady everyone is always talking about! It's nice to meet you, Nozomi!" Sakura didn't seem afraid of her at all. In fact she seemed happy and enticed by Nozomi. "So that was some stunt they pulled at the assembly today, don't you think?"

Nozomi noticed Sakura's lack in intimidation; a small frown shaped her lips until Sakura spoke of the assembly. A small snicker was heard from Nozomi's smirk. "Quite the stunt, indeed."

"Um..." Her voice sounded small and weak, as if she were about to faint. "D-do you actually believe the staff? I think they are just being over dramatic, honestly." She was lying through her teeth. She knew something sinister was coming, the way she felt about her parent's spirits really gave it away. That sensation of restlessness within the cemetery, a place that is supposed to give the opposite, Sakura knew it was more than just a feeling.

The crack in Sakura's voice only gave Nozomi more reason to snicker. She looked up to the girl with her patented 'kind' smile, becoming amused at her denial. "Why don't you sit closer to me, Sakura? Don't worry, I don't bite." A small laugh was given.

Sakura smiled a bit, scooting closer to Nozomi and opening her packed lunch. She had a whole assortment of foods. Fruits, vegetables, sushi, anything to keep her full and going through the day. She began eating and looked all around at the students. "This is so unreal though..." She was speaking more to herself than to Nozomi.

Who watched Sakura carefully, her expressions, her tone. They seemed so naive... or rather, so ridiculously optimistic. Nozomi rested her cheek on the palm of her hand; this would prove to be more entertaining than originally thought. "So, you think they are overreacting? To what, if I may know?"

Sakura looked at Nozomi, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, I don't know if you saw the news last night, but there was a man claiming that these... undead-like creatures are terrorizing the world..."

"And you believe that this is the schools reaction to that single news report, then?" Nozomi held back a sneer.

She stuttered a bit, unsure of how to respond. "Well... I-I, I don't know exactly...I don't want to believe it, but ever since yesterday, things seem so astray..."

Nozomi's smile never wavered as she looked at Sakura's concerned face. She almost felt bad. Almost. After a moment of silence, Nozomi spoke up, grabbing her juice, "The human mind is so fragile, don't you think?" she took a sip, the conversation's change in direction making perfect sense to her.

Sakura tilted her head a bit, wondering why in the world she came up with that, and looked at Nozomi. "Hm, what do you mean exactly, Nozomi?"

Setting her juice back onto the table, she stared at the lunchroom's mess of teens. Her smile widening into a taunting grin, "You mean you don't see it...? Everyone is afraid, desperately afraid of the unknown. It's always been that way within humans, so they try to keep the peace by making things top secret, if no one can suspect anything, no one will know there is something they don't know. No one wants a large scale event like the school wide meeting we had earlier, don't you think? So the teachers take orders from the higher ups, like obedient dogs, weather they agree or not." She closed her eyes, her chest filling with that unceasing sensation of doubt, of something horrible that lies ahead. The uneasy and constant reminder of secrets soon to be uncovered. "All this to protect people from losing their faux sanity, creating a desperate uproar against anything and everything. Lack of trust filling everyone's very soul. All because of questions which will never be answered. So, am I wrong in saying that not only the our minds are fragile, but the system and world we live in as well?" Then, she laughed a bit, turning to face Sakura's face, Nozomi's face dripping with an uneasy amusement, "To add insult to injury, that will all end soon enough. Isn't it just comical?"

Sakura looked down a bit and put her two index fingers together, what could she say to that? "Yeah, I guess so..." She was interrupted by the school's bell, which was signaling the end of lunch. "Oh, lunch is over already?" The P.A. system had come back on, once again students hushed, the principal's voice ringing out of it. "Students, due to the new rules, we are ending school hours right after lunch. We all hope you have a wonderful day and go straight home. Remember 7:30 is curfew. Hope to see you all tomorrow, have a nice day!"

Nozomi looked up to the speaker closest to her and smiled, standing up. "Well, in your defense, Sakura, things these days are astray." She picked up her barely touched lunch tray. "But, do not think everything is an overreaction. Not this time." No longer did a smile find itself on her face, but a stern look of disapproval. "I find the company of someone so naive irritating. Please do not come see me again, Sakura. You are no longer entertaining in my eyes; therefore I do not wish your presence. So as a goodbye, I give you this advice." Nozomi leaned her face in closer, "Wake up, and listen to the crazed symphony that is reason."

She backed away, a smile on her face again; a smile Sakura now knew was a forged lie. Nozomi looked at her perplexed face for a moment then walked away.

Sakura blinks a bit, staring at her as she left, a few moments after Nozomi was no longer in sight, she huffs and rolls her eyes. "Ugh, the nerve of some people!" She picked up her lunch and stormed out of the lunchroom without a second thought. Maybe everything did seem to be going downhill. But what no one knew was that, it would never be going up again.


	3. Act III: ZDay 48hrs

It was the end of the day, and the students were already presenting strange behavior, and acting very "off". Dressed in the normal uniform for the males, Kenshin had everything in order. A well fitted pressed top along with spectacular slacks. He had opened his locker and starting stuffing some of his items inside his bag, and pulled his bag out of the locker. Someone had passed by him, and tugged down on his braid, in his brown hair. He quickly turned to try to apprehend this said person but they had already gotten away, and a small sigh escaped his lips. He slammed his locker close fed up with just about everything and he heard another open up behind him. He raised an eyebrow and spun around to see who it was, and not to far down was, Suzu Yasuhiro. She was in his class, and he knew her from out of school, being childhood friends. Kenshin relaxed and walked down a short while over to her. "Hey there, Suzu. You, alright?" He asked seeing a bit of anxiety in her face. The events today overwhelming her.

"Hmm?" Suzu looked over to Kenshin with a sigh, "Oh I'm all right, just a bit on edge about the announcements and everything!" She said as she pulled her shoes out of the locker and slipped them on. "Emi hasn't stopped ranting on about the birds and crap and frankly it's gettin' on my nerves." Suzu slammed the locker shut, "how're you doing? You don't seem too upset about all the ruckus that's going on in the school..."

"No, because there is no sense to get all hyped up." He put his back against the lockers, slouching a bit. "Suzu, Emi is right to rant, its not just the birds acting odd. Rin was very upset last night, about Patriot being all depressed. Whatever is going on, it will be massive." He had shut his eyes, trying to clear the sisnter thoughts that overloaded his mind. "In any case, we don't need to start riots and such over something the staff wants us to do, it's childish."

Suzu huffed and slung her bag on her shoulder, "Well it may just be a big wind storm or something! Animals react to those sorta things...right? But you're right, no need to get all pre-crazy about what ever is going on! I gotta cook tonight, do you and Rin want to come over? Emi has been asking about her coming over."

His eyes cracked back open and looked at Suzu. "Well, is she going to spend the night, or just for the day? And I can drop her off but I can't stay, my Father wants me too, train with him later, and you have seen my Father a few times. So you know never to get on his bad side." Kenshin chuckles under his breath and gets off the lockers. "Anyway we should be getting home, before some Uniform comes and chews our asses out for not going home." He saw she was all done packing and smiled a bit. "You got everything? Not forgeting anything are you?"

Suzu shruged, " Rin doesn't make much of a problem. Plus she'll keep Emi outta my hair...and no offence your Dad is kinda strict, or at least that's the vibe he gives off!" Suzu thought for a moment and pulled a pack of candy out of her bag and handed it to Kenshin, "Here, I didn't leave anything but I forgot to give it to you earlier...Emi saw it and thought you'd like it. Now lets get going." She said as she started to head out of the school gates.

"Alright sure, Rin will be thrilled. And I have to tell Emi thank you." He gave Suzu a big wide grin with a thumbs up. "Sweet tarts are my favorite." He put the pack of candy in his bag and started walking to the front exits of the school. They came out onto the front courtyard. It was decorated beautifully, every single detail had been gone over with a fine tooth comb. From the grass, to the statue of the school's Founder, Mr. Tawashi. Kenshin hopped down the few steps that led to the ground and looked around, believing he was deep in thought. "This, isn't real...I'm not sure what to believe anymore though.."

"What isn't real? You're not doing hippy dippy stuff are you, Kenshin?" Suzu asked as she walked long side Kenshin, "Because that's not setting a good example for your sister like a good big brother should!"

"Huh? O-oh its nothing, Suzu." He put his hand behind his head, laughing a bit sheepishly, not aware that he was talking out loud but thought that he was thinking. It seemed as though this whole ordeal had bothered Kenshin more than he showed.

She grinned a bit, "Well if you say so! But if you're hiding something from me I'll put your sister up to something!" Suzu turn around and started to walk backwards, "Do you think the school is over reacting about whatever may or may not be going on?"

"Over reacting? Yes, very much so. Wrong? Not at all." He slung his backpack over his shoulder, carrying it by the strap with two figners. His posture was of the highest calling. It's all he was ever taught, and lives it to the fullest. "Whatever is going on, it sure won't be a 'walk in the park."

Suzu sighed and turned around the right away again and began talking with a sarcastic tone, "Because obviously something huge is gonna happen, other then the school treating us like first graders. Maybe they're going to put in a stripper pole and have all the girls practice on it! Or, maybe it will be like those video games and birds will start falling from the sky!"

A sly smirk, spread its way across Kenshin's face. "Be careful, Suzu. You might end up jinxing the entire world." As they are walking back, they come into a cluster of homes and apartments in a huge complex. Their homes looking average, nothing special about them on the outside, but on the inside it was decorated to their families' liking. Their houses weren't two far apart, just down the street from each other, Suzu's being the first. "Hmm? Well, Suzu looks like this is your stop."

She walked up and reached into the mailbox and pulled out some envelopes, "Yep, so you're gonna come by later? Are you sure, absolutly sure, you can't come for dinner too? I'm making something really spicy! I mean I hope I don't poison everybody but it's still food. Your dad can come over too if he wants too. My Uncle has been wanting to meet him." Suzu said leaning up against the side of the stairwell, a cute smile on her face.

Kenshin stands there, but not for what most people would have thought. He might have seemed like he was thinking, but he was actually watching someone, trying his hardest to make it discrete. He had heard what Suzu said and he shook his head, getting the cobwebs out. "Sure, Suzu. I'll try my best, but you know my Father. He will not take no for an answer. Tell you what, i'll rush home, get our session over with, so we can come by and he won't be angry. So i'll see you in a while!" He waves to her, and takes off down the street at full speed, maybe more because he was afraid of the person that was watching them.

Suzu waved back and yelled "Be quick about it, Kenshin!" with a grin. Readjusting her bag over shoulder she headed up the stairs to her house where she opened the door and threw her bag down on the floor and jumped face first onto the couch, tired from all the commotion and nonsense at school.

Emi leaned over the back end of the couch, "What's for dinner?" she asked. Suzu didn't even begin to move to look at her sister, "Kenshin and Rin might come over. It's spicy. Go do your homework or something." She rolled over and off the side of the couch with a loud thud getting up and lugging herself to the kitchen to prepare the food. "The birds are at it again." Emi said as she followed her sister into the kitchen. Suzu slammed the bag of rice she had in her hands down onto the counter, "Emi! For god's sake! Shut up about it all! I had a bad day at school and I don't want to have to deal with your crap! Pick up a normal hobby like pressing flowers or something! Leave me be and do your homework or something!" Emi stared at her sister, she looked furiated. She had never gotten this angry with her before, Emi nodded and slunk back to her room silently. Suzu sighed and noticed the plastic bag with the rice had ripped, quietly she picked up what had fallen and threw it out, continuing with the cooking.

As he was rushing, to his home, Kenshin's eyes were everywhere, scanning the whole area, for that same person that had been stalking him and Suzu relentlessly. Soon enough, he had come up to the main walkway that led up to his home. He had came to a complete halt and gave a quick, but thorough look around the area, for one last time. A sigh had escaped from his lips and he shrugged his shoulders, walking up to his home. Upon reaching it, he had entered inside and walked in the door slamming behind him. He had cringed not meaning for it to slam like that, because he knew that he would get in a ton of trouble with his Mother. Thankfully no one had said anything, apparently everyone was out of the house. He had kicked off his shoes, as he always did when entering someone's home, and he dropped his bag by the door. He had walked into the adjacent room and blinked finding his Father there. Hiroshi Ichigo, was a man of great stature. His face hardened and the overall vibe coming from him was nerve wracking. It was as though a chill would engulf any room that he had walked into. Kenshin slowly approached his Father, and got down on his knees, bowing slighty before him. "Good afternoon, Father."

"Same to you, Son." Hiroshi's voice was deep and menacing, almost as if he didn't have a ounce of emotion in him. His cold eyes stared down at his offspring while Kenshin straighten back upright, still on his knees as well as his Father. Kenshin cleared his throat, it being parched somewhat. "Father, I know we were supposed to have a training session today, but s..." Hiroshi's hand and went up slightly, cutting off Kenshin in mid-sentence. Kenshin blinked and looked at his Father. "There has been a change in plans, Kenshin. I'm going to take Rin out to some convention in town, that she has been nagging me about. We can have that session another day." Kenshin, laughed nevrously and rubbed his head a bit. He knew better than to challenge his Father's word, but it was for a good cause. "Uh...about that..." His Father raised and eyebrow at him, the unchanging paralyzing experision on his face not disappearing. This made Kenshin even more nervous and he continued studdering a bit. "W-well...You remember the Yasuhiro's, right? My childhood friend Suzu invited us over for dinner, and wanted to know if RIn could spend the night with Emi over there..." Kenshin waited for his Father's voice to grow with angry, but it never did. Hiroshi just looked at his Son and had gotten to his feet slowly. "Is that so? I don't see why not. Rin is always talking about her that Emi child. The only problem is your Mother won't be able to make it. She is out of town currently." Kenshin stood up in a bolt, smiling wide at his Father. "Aw, thanks! You're the best, Dad!" Hiroshi chuckled slightly and nodded. "Yes, yes. Now you go on over there and share with your girlfriend the good news. I'll bring Rin over shortly." Hiroshi had turned around and went into another room leaving Kenshin there, his eye twitching a bit. "She's not my girlfriend..I already have one." He had shook it off, smiling at his Father's choice in words, and headed back out of the front door. He had left from his home and was on his way, back to Suzu's.

Awhile later, nearly done with dinner, Suzu cleaned up the kitchen and put the plates out with a sigh. She hadn't meant to blow up at Emi, she had just had a hectic day is all. When all the plates were layed out she went into her room to get changed out of her school clothes, on her way back she stopped and knocked on Emi's door taking a breath in. "Emi? I'm sorry I got mad at you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I know your birds mean a lot to you...I truly am sorry, Emi." Suzu had begun to walk away when Emi's door opened and the little girl grabbed Suzu into a hug from behind her. "It's okay, Suzu. I still love you." Emi let go and smiled a bit. "When is Rin supposed to get here?" She asked the smile still on her face. "I'll let you know when they get here. Go clean up your room!" As soon as Suzu said that Emi went off to go straighten up and let Suzu finish what she had to to. As soon as the food was done and everything was in place the doorbell rang and Suzu went to open the door.

Kenshin was outside of the door waiting patiently and had his hands cupped together behind his back. When the door was finally answered, he smiled down at the much shorter Suzu and waved. "Hey, Suzu. My Father is bringing Rin over and my Mother is out of town, so she can't make it sadly."

Suzu gave a halfheartedly smiled back, "Oh darn...I wanted to meet her. Oh well! Emi is in her room, and well I guess we'll wait until your dad gets here!" Suzu closed the door after Kenshin and went over to the couch and turned on the tv. "Is your dad okay with spicy stuff?"

Kenshin had sat down on the couched and closed his eyes, able to relax for a bit before his cold, strict Father arrived with his hyper active kid Sister. Who was more of a handful with her friend, Emi. He chuckled slighty and nodded. "Spicy, sweet, bitter, sour he can handle it all. He had a stomach of steel. Sometimes I wonder wonder where I get my enormous appiete from, guess I know now."

"Well that's good! I was hopeing your parents would be okay with it." Suzu laughed a bit, "Does Rin eat alot?...I hope I made enough." Suzu thought for a minute, "Oh! And my Uncle might come while we're eating, your dad and him will be able to meet hopefully!" Suzu smiled and grabbed the controller flicking through the channels until she got to a show about zombies and put the remote back down on the coffee table.

"Rin?" Kenshin grins a bit at the thought of how much she ate. "Suzu, have you even really taken a good look at her? She's a twig, we can hardly get her to eat, but I have a feeling she will today. My Father is a very...persuasive person, if you catch my drift. You should see him, when the citizens of Japan see him around. Bunch of drooling idiots.

He had noticed she landed on a channel about the undead and he sat upright, and leaned forward a bit, enticed by the program.

Suzu huffed and got off the couch,"Well somepeople eat quite a bit and are still lanky! I just hope they like it. I'm not the best cook, I barely made this with out burning down the kitchen."

There was a soft knock at the door, barely audible and Kenshin groaned. "Great.."

"Don't be mean to your Dad." Suzu went over and opened up the door greeting Rin and her Father and directing then to the table, closing the door after them, taking Rin's overnight things and putting them aside. "Kenshin, can you go get my sister please?" Suzu called from the kitchen area.

"Yeah, sure thing." Kenshin had gotten up off the couch a bit lazily, having gotten comfortable and he walked over to a door and knocked on it. He had been here once before. It wasn't to hard to remember which room belong to the family member. "Emi, its Kenshin. Rin, and my Father are here and we are waiting on you, sweetheart."

Emi opened the door and smiled at Kenshin, "Is Rin sleeping over?" And before she could get an answer Emi went off to sit at the table next to Rin. As soon as everybody was sitting down Suzu brought out the food and placed it in the middle of the table and sat down herself, "I hope you're okay with curry, Sir. It's a bit spicy, but Kenshin said you're okay with spicy foods. So I hope you and Rin enjoy it!"

Hiroshi and looked at her and nodded once. "Spicy is just fine young lady, thank you. It's nice to see you again, Suzu. You and my Son have been friend's for quite some time now. And now, Rin and your sister the best of friends." He chuckles under his breath and Rin grins from ear to ear. "YEAH! Me and Emi are bestest friends! We will take over the world!" She had banged on the table and Hiroshi's gaze went over to her and he barked at her. "Rin, calm yourself right this instant!" His face was so frightening it made Kenshin gulp a bit. He looked at Emi and smiled some. "Emi, I hope my Father isn't scaring you, he is just a bit...too uptight about manners and rules. He means no harm."

Emi blinked and nodded a bit, remaining quiet looked at Rin then back at her plate. Suzu grinned nervously, "Well it's nice to see you again too Sir, I'm quite happy that they're friends an all, they are still pretty young so they can be rambuntious together and get all that excess energy out! Uh, I'll go get some water for everybody! Emi, why don't you help me." Suzu and Emi got up and left for the kitchen to quickly grab some drinks for everybody.

"Daddy, pleassssssseeee don't be mean to Emi, kay? I'll love you forever!" Hiroshi just rolled his eyes, and served himself. As he was eating Kenshin looked at his Father, and then at Rin. He wanted to asked his Father if he felt that anything was going wrong in the world, but knew it would freak out Rin.

Emi and Suzu came back with the glasses of water, Suzu set down the ones for herself, Kenshin and his father while Emi set down one for Rin and one for her. The dinner continued on without much more yelling or banging of the table until they were all done. Emi had grabbed Rin and gone off to her room while the other two remained at the kitchen table, Suzu cleaning up in the kitchen.

Finally being alone, Kenshin looked at his Father and he let out a small sigh. "Father...today in school, the faculity were attempting to put us under a sort of...martial law. Going on about the rules of how to behave around strangers and such. Do you know what they are talking about..?" Hiroshi had took his last sip of water from his glass "You know better than to ask me something I cannot answer, boy." He turned his attention to the door which someone was messing with, and he was prepared for a fight. Hiroshi was always suspcious of anything going on around him, it's what has kept him alive for so long, while being a threat to many people. "Relax, Dad. It's probably just Suzu's Uncle coming back."

Suzu noticed the door knob moving and grabbed a towel to dry her hands, "Darn it Uncle. You should have your key..." With a sigh Suzu opened the door to see her Uncle standing there looking a mess, she ushered him in and grabbed his suitcase placing it next to the front door. She went back into the kitchen and got him a glass of water, making sure he drank it all. "Uncle you look like a mess...you must have had a rough day. Well Kenshin and his Father are here obviously...if you need anything I'll be straightening up." And before he could reply she went back to cleaning quietly. Suzu's Uncle sighed, "I'm sorry you had to see that...I had a pretty hectic day today. Nice to be home with the girls!" He drank about half the cup in one gulp then placing it down on the table.

Kenshin had chuckled a bit, looking at Mr. Yasuhiro, who looks as if he had gotten caught in a twister. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Yasuhiro, I hope Suzu, and Emi haven't been giving you or the Mrs. any trouble." Hiroshi was looking at Suzu's uncle and had stood up, bowing to him in respect. "Thank you for allowing us into your home, Sir. Very glad to be here in this hospitality."

He chuckled at the sight. "Please do sit down, there is no need for such formalities! I'm glad you came over, Emi has been lookin' forward to having a friend over!"

Hiroshi had sat back down, and while they were getting to know each other Kenshin had walked over to Suzu, and whispered to her. "Once you are done, meet me outside, we need to talk." His face couldn't have been anymore serious and stern. He turned to Suzu's Uncle and his Father and cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to say, thank you for having us over. I hope Rin doesn't give you too much trouble, have a nice evening! Father, I am returning home now." His Father nodded, but decided to stay longer, and Kenshin looked at Suzu one final time, winking, letting her know he still wanted to talk. He head out their door, down the stairs and out of the buildings man doors.

Suzu blinked and dried off her hands and peaked into the dinning room, "Uh I'll be back in a minute Uncle! I'm going to take out the trash for tomorrow!" She shut the door and made her way quickyly down the stairs to find Kenshin anxiously awaiting her, "What's up? Why'd you want me to come out?

Kenshin was leaning agaisnt the sturdy railing, his eyes closed while he waited, patiently, for his friend to show up. She had shown up sooner than he thought and he looked out to the street. "We have a problem, Suzu. Remember when my Father said 'I knew better than to ask him a question he cannot answer'? He is saying that something is coming in the near future...we need to stay alert...If we don't i'm afrai..." He was cut off by a slightly groan that he had heard. "Suzu, do you hear that..?"

Suzu looked around the area a bit, she had heard some strange noise although she wasn't completely sure what it was. "Uh, yeah...I did hear something." She looked around again, getting anxious about being outside so late in the dark.

Out from around a nearby tree, a middled aged man had appeared. He looked as if something had drawn a cloud over head, for he was drenched in his own sweat and his clothes ripped and tattered. The man stumbled forward, doubling over in pain and he coughed up a bit of blood. "Oh my God!" Kenshin had ran towards the man in need and he crouched down, helping him try to stand up. "Sir, what happened to you!? I'm going to try and take you to the hospital okay?" The man had clutched Kenshin's school shirt and looked up at him. "T-They are coming..." The man seemed to be derilious and out of his wits. "CAN YOU NOT SEE IT, FOOLS!?"

Suzu walked up to the man and pushed him away from Kenshin, "Don't grab him! We don't know what happened to you and we're just going to try and help you! So don't go pulling any knifes or anything out on us and don't go spouting about all your crazy talk! You look drunk and you sound it too!" She sighed calming down a bit. Suzu was always a kind hearted girl, but she feared that the man was plotting to hurt her friend. "I'm sorry sir, please just tell us what happened so we can help you. Are you hurt?"

Kenshin looked at Suzu and frowned a bit. "Suzu, he is obviously not well...we shouldn't harm him." When the man had been shoved back on the ground and struggled up to his feet. Once he did that he pulled out a knife and was laughing menacingly. "You mean one like this, little girl?" He started waving the sharpened 8 inch knife. Kenshin got into his fighting stance and stared the man down. "Suzu, stand back this guy is dangerous and I don't want you to end up hurt." The man laughed out loud and a twisted, sick grin grew on his face. "The time for redemption is here!" He barrerls straight for Kenshin and Suzu.

Suzu moved back a bit listening to Kenshin "Oh for fuck's sake! The hell is with all these damn psychos? We only try to help you and you pull out a slicing knife on us?!" she huffed and looked around quicky for anything that could be of use, seeing nothing she grabbed the top of a trash bin and tossed it to Kenshin. "Here! Knock 'em out!"

Kenshin looked over to Suzu, who had thrown a trash can lid at him. He caught it and grined at her. "Good thinking, Suzu! Now to deal with this asshole..." He had turned his attention back to the crazed man, who was right in front of him, and had attempted to stab him. Keshin had held the lid in front of the man's path and the knife had gone through the lid. "Heh, gotcha." Then he twisted the lid so that the man had lost his grip on it and hit the man's face hard with the lid, knocking him back on his back. "Shit, what the fuck was his problem?" He headed over to the man and looks down at him his eyes widened a bit. "Suzu...this guy..something isn't right with him."

She scoffed, "well, obviously there is something loose in his head. she walked up behind Kenshin and looked down at the mad man. "...He does look kinda strange. Probably drunk, right?" She asked, looking to Kenshin for a nod or some sort of comfirmation.

"No, look at his face." Kenshin turned his head over and part of the man's neck and face, is turning a purpleish blue, shade. "I hit the guy, but a bruise doesn't form when you are dead. This guy is mutating..." He stands back up and gets the man's legs dragging him over to a secluded area and leaving him there. When he returned he caught a glismpe of Suzu's shocked and sickened face and pulled her into a hug, comforting her. "Whatever he was...this is probably what everyone in the city is worried about.

Suzu returned Kenshin's hug without saying a word, she was alarmed at the peices that were being put together. Before she could say anything to him, she heard a door close and she looked up to see her Uncle and Kenshin's father standing on the covered walkway looking at the two of them, her Uncle clearly had a smirk on his face. "Now now children, there is no need to be sneaking out to exchange saliva! Also you forgot the trash when you went to go take it out, Suzu!" Her uncle chuckled while Suzu pushed Kenshin away with a huff. "We weren't doing anything like that! Just talking!" she fumed at him from the bottom of the stairs, "Whatever you say Hun, just get upstairs. See you later Kenshin." Suzu sighed and said goodbye to Kenshin making her way up the stairwell and up next to her Uncle while Kenshin's Father walked down.

When Suzu shoved him out the way he laughed a bit, at her Uncle's remark, knowing he was just teasing. As they both said goodnight to him he bowed to them in respect, and grinned at his Father who, stood before him shaking his head. "You sure Suzu isn't the girl you like better?" Kenshin laughed softly and turned around walking back home with his Father, but then his mood did a complete 180 and his expression was dead serious. "Father, I don't know exactly is going on here, but I do know its something to fight for your life over. Suzu and I came face to face with death." He had pointed over there to the place where he dragged the lifeless body of the man who attacked him. "Over there you will find a dead man, I had to kill, if I didn't Suzu and I would be dead right now." Hiroshi had looked over there and sighed looking back forward. "I don't exactly know what is going on here Son, but I do know if we don't stop it now everyone we know and love are at risk." Kenshin looked down a bit, thinking of all the people he had come to know and love, picturing them dead. He couldn't stand that thought, and he tightened his fists. It was like a nightmare you couldn't awake from, so how can a nightmare be changed? It's simple, it cannot. All you can hope for is that is will end.


End file.
